


【ALL闲】心火欲燃

by maiyaya



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, 无 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiyaya/pseuds/maiyaya
Summary: 欢迎吃肉
Relationships: 无 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	【ALL闲】心火欲燃

（一）  
“燕队长？”  
燕小乙回过神，他抬起头，发现整个会议室的人都在看他。  
他沉声道歉：“对不起，请继续。”  
会议室片刻凝滞的气氛被打破，接着又是翻动文件带来的纸页刮擦声、细微的扭动椅子的声音，还有一些被压抑的咳嗽声。  
会议室很大，有一整面落地窗，面向整个南庆基地，坐落于这座城市最高大的建筑上，颇有种高处不胜寒之感。坐于主位的是南庆基地实际领导者，姓名不详，基地里众人给他的代号是“庆帝”。  
庆帝穿着一身休闲的白色居家服，神情散漫，好似对什么都漠不关心。他的身旁，右侧坐着的则是庆帝的妹妹——“长公主”李云睿，左侧则是基地的二把手林若甫。  
剩下林林总总，燕小乙也大多认得，大多是他惹不起的角色。  
燕小乙穿着一身绿色军装，鼻梁挺直，剑眉星目，英俊的脸上没有任何表情。  
李云睿望着他，脸上的笑容温婉和顺，红唇轻启：“燕队长最近是不是没有休息好？不要太累了。”她扭过头，去看身侧的庆帝，神态中带着一份宛如少女才有的天真：“哥哥，要不这次任务让燕小乙带吧？他在基地里实力最强，让范闲作他的副手，是最安全的。”  
会议室没人敢应声，燕小乙也垂着眼睛，看着资料上的文字，这是一个青年的资料，他叫范闲。  
对于会议室里的大多数人来说，“范闲”在一个星期前绝对是一个陌生的名字。

公元二零二零年十二月十二日，未知的病毒入侵人类世界，无数人一夜之间从活人变为丧尸，一夜过后，社会秩序崩塌。  
经过混乱和血腥的二十年，大陆上终于建立起了以“基地”为单位的人类组织，其中最大的三个基地便是南庆基地、北齐基地和东夷城基地，三个大基地下还有数个小基地，这三股实力互相敌对，同时也互相掣肘。  
而范闲，则是一个星期前从南庆基地管辖的澹州分基地来到主基地的。  
或者说，用“回到”这个词更准确一点。  
因为他是南庆基地头把交椅、南庆掌权人“庆帝”的亲生儿子，只不过是私生子。

当下，会议室里寂静一片，众人各有心思，眼看着差事便要落到燕小乙头上，却有人打断道：“我瞧着不行，燕队长虽然身手高强，可他毕竟是长公主的入幕之宾，要他带着小范队长出任务，我看是两个人出去，一个人回来。”  
气氛悚然一惊，李云睿咬着嘴唇，凤目含恨：“不知道林先生是什么意思——饭能随便吃，话可不能随便说。”  
林若甫沉声反驳：“难道我说的还不明显吗？你与范闲的母亲向来关系不好。”  
他好歹给李云睿留了点面子，不再继续这个话题，转而道：“基地里与燕小乙实力相当的就有不少人，如果必须要用出任务这种方法磨炼小范队长，宫典队长带队，也不是不行。”  
坐在下首的宫典骤然听到自己的名字，不禁尴尬起来：“林先生谬赞了。”  
林若甫道：“宫队长不必自谦，其实你也不是最佳人选，如果让‘监察院’其中一支队伍带队，其实也可以。”  
下面有人回应：“‘监察院’能派出去的都派出去了，陈老大也不在基地里。”  
林若甫颔首：“那真是不凑巧，但总归是还有人在基地里，实在不行，‘监察院’三队队长不是还在基地里吗？听说三队已经退休的前队长费介还是小范队长的老师。”

燕小乙听着，心中嗤笑。  
让一个搞生物的带队......他们得全死在外头。

李云睿显然也不赞同这个想法，嘲讽道：“林先生，我看你比我更不想让范闲活下来。”  
两人唇枪舌剑，你来我往，燕小乙看了一眼宫典，后者埋着头，不敢讲话。他心中略感烦闷，把资料又翻了一眼，一个青年的脸出现在他的眼前。  
这是一张范闲的照片。  
不知为何，这张照片拍得很糊，但仍能看出照片上青年弯弯的唇，亮晶晶的双眼，短发微曲，只穿着一身雪白衬衫，对着镜头笑得没心没肺。  
一瞬间，燕小乙似乎闻到了四月间花草的香气。  
他用手指尖在纸上青年弧度优美的下巴上戳了一下，心想，他知道南庆基地里至少有一堆人想让他死吗？

“长公主”李云睿掌握整个基地的财政，同时也管辖基地里大大小小的仓库，而财政权和仓库管辖权，本来该归属范闲的亡母，叶轻眉。  
如果范闲想要在南庆基地立足，他必须先过李云睿这一关。  
监察院的陈萍萍和叶轻眉也有着超过友谊的感情，更不提“监察院”八支队伍是叶轻眉亲手创建的，陈萍萍若想把“监察院”的掌控权给予范闲，那范闲更是处于立锥之地，风暴中心。

燕小乙舔了下干裂的嘴唇。  
范闲——他为什么想要回到南庆基地？他又有什么资本可以在南庆基地立足？  
如果他在澹州基地，以他的身份，无人敢动他，更无人敢让他去危险的野外出任务，他会自由自在地在澹州基地长大，然后结婚，变老，死去。  
这是多少处在末世生活中的人梦寐以求的人生模式。  
可他偏偏来了。

“够了。”  
沉沉的一声怒喝，斥退了剑拔弩张的林若甫和李云睿，庆帝坐在上首，眉间带着勃然的怒气：“都闭嘴。”  
庆帝在基地里积威已久，一时间，连李云睿眼中也闪过一丝恐惧，安静下来。  
“燕小乙和宫典，都是不错的人选。”庆帝道，伸出一根手指，指着门口，“让范闲进来，让他，自己选！”

他就站在门外？  
燕小乙如坠梦境，睁着眼睛，看着会议室的门被推开。  
是他。

范闲穿着雪白的衬衫，下面是蓝色的牛仔裤，显得腿又长又直，脸上的笑容很轻松：“老大，我都在外面等了很久了。”  
庆帝皱起眉，却没对他脱口而出的这个称呼作出纠正，只是摆摆手，让他走到自己身边。

所有人的注意力都集中在范闲身上，范闲也不在意，他脚步轻快，走过燕小乙身边。  
燕小乙半梦半醒，似乎确信自己闻到了春天里花草的香气。  
有一点微甜。

走到庆帝身边，范闲俯下身，认真听庆帝在他耳边说什么。  
他的眼睛亮亮的，唇边笑意不减，不住点头，视线在燕小乙和宫典身上转来转去。  
燕小乙攥紧了手中的资料，他看着范闲，范闲也看着他，突然露出了一种略带调皮的、好奇的神情：“你是基地里枪法最好的？”  
燕小乙讲不出话，他只能逼着自己，回答了一个是。  
宫典似乎长长地舒了一口气。  
范闲眼中突然露出狡黠的目光，燕小乙僵直着身体，听见他对着庆帝道：“那我就选他了。”

燕小乙几乎一夜没睡，训练室里的枪声不断地响着。  
第二天早晨准备出发时，他才又见到了范闲，范闲一身休闲装已经换了下来，一身绿色军装，又嫌弃太热，将上身外套脱去，露出的脖颈和肩膀被汗水洗过，呈现出一种柔韧的白。  
他身边还跟着一个高大英俊的男人，黑色长发高高扎起，眼睛上束着一尺宽的黑布，一声黑色劲装，范闲跟他挨得很近，两个人正亲密地说着什么。  
那男人虽然眼睛上蒙着黑布，但却不似看不见的样子，他抬起手，随手将范闲额前汗湿的一缕发丝撩开，范闲也并不躲避，反而笑着将额头在他手心上蹭了一下。  
男人看到站在不远处的燕小乙，随即推开范闲，冷漠地抬起了脸。

“燕队长。”  
范闲跟他打招呼，燕小乙看到他额前细密的汗珠，很想抬起手帮他擦一下，但他没有这个立场，他只能板起脸，跟范闲握手，再跟那个眼睛蒙着黑布的男人握手。男人的体温似乎根本不受到这炎热夏季的影响，手心的温度是冰冷的。  
范闲似乎看出了燕小乙的疑惑，解释道：“这是五竹，我叔叔。他照顾我长大的。他是仿生机器人，但是我妈当时给他编写了感情程序.......不管这个，燕队长，五竹叔一直带着我的，这次出任务，他也会跟我一起去，老大也同意了。你不用担心他，他身手很好，不会拖累队伍。”

但我一点也不想带着他。  
燕小乙唇锋冰冷，压抑着怒气，但看着范闲的眼睛，他只能点头。  
范闲又笑了起来，汗水把他的脸蒸得热气腾腾的，露出一种极其健康的粉色，耳垂的颜色则比脸更加深一些，柔嫩的红，嘴唇也是红的，软的，唇珠似珍珠。  
燕小乙强忍住再去看他的冲动，坐上车，将安全带系得紧紧的。  
基地大门在他面前缓缓打开。  
他命令道：“出发。”

*  
南庆基地不像北齐基地那样，每次派人出去做任务都大动干戈，动辄上百人。相反的，南庆的队伍向来以精简为主，少则二三人，多只七八人，与丧尸交手人不在多，善于利用地形，且战且退。  
三人一共两辆车，燕小乙开一辆，范闲和五竹开一辆。  
这次他们要到距离基地足有一千多公里远的一座废弃城市里搜索资源。  
炎炎夏日，没有树荫，在车里坐着尚且是一种煎熬，丧尸在这种天气里腐烂的速度也很快，一行人在路上没少见到残损的尸体部位，那些失去了头颅的身体静静沉睡在路边，偶尔有保留了头部的，听到他们的车子开过的声音，那颗头便会转过来，嘴巴朝着他们一张一合，如果恰巧还保存了一两只眼睛，浑浊的眼球里便会露出暴虐而饥渴的光。  
这是丧尸的本能。  
白天里天气炎热，他们为了防止军车出现故障，只能走走停停。夜晚倒是行进的好时候，但视野不好，如果遇到丧尸群又太过危险，于是只能找隐蔽处休息，两组人分上下半夜轮换守夜，保证安全。  
行进三四天后，夜幕降临之前，他们终于隐隐看到了城市的轮廓。  
三人吃过晚饭（五竹照例是不吃肉罐头的），明月高升，邻近城市，终于有了一点绿色，周围的草丛里，夏虫在吱吱鸣叫着。  
燕小乙守完上半夜，眨着酸胀的双眼，在隔壁车窗上敲了一下，跃上自己的车，三两下按开空调，让冷风对着自己的脸猛吹。  
隔壁车有动静，应该是范闲和五竹下来了，燕小乙迷迷糊糊的，盖着毯子快睡着了，朦胧间，他听到范闲的呼吸声近了，随即是一声轻轻的“睡了”。  
他们要干什么？  
为什么来看他有没有睡着？  
燕小乙心头绷得紧紧的，他紧闭着眼，放缓了自己的呼吸，范闲在他的车窗前立了片刻，似乎在观察他，随即走开了，步伐摩擦在干燥的土地上，沙沙地、温柔地响。  
他们走远了一点，靠在一棵树后面，讲着话。  
按常理说，这个距离是足够安全的，但燕小乙作为天生的狙击手，臂力和听力都远超常人，能隔着十步听出紧闭房门的房间里有几个人的呼吸，虽然五竹和范闲的声音放得很轻，但他还是能听到他们被风吹散的话尾。  
“......是他吗？”范闲问。  
“不知道。”  
范闲在自言自语：“这几天他都没用枪......我得看一下子弹型号才知道.......”  
“看到有什么用？”五竹冷冷的声音，“型号研究过了，是军用的，就算他也用不能代表什么，基地人里的军人都能用。”  
范闲道：“叔，我知道.......但是藤梓荆不能白死，除了军方的人，我想不到谁有这么高超的枪法，能在我面前杀了他。”  
藤梓荆是谁？  
燕小乙在脑中回想着这个名字。  
一无所获，他不认识这个人，但这个人就是范闲来到南庆基地的原因？  
树后，谈话在继续。  
“......也许燕小乙知道点什么，南庆的狙击手也许都跟他打过交道。”范闲道，“我得找个机会问问他。”  
“你没有机会。”五竹说，语调里不带一丝感情，“他非常警惕。”  
沉默，片刻后，是范闲的声音，带着一点颤抖。  
“总得.....总得想办法......”范闲低喃着，“他不能白死......我可以通过他查下去.....”  
袖子的摩擦声，五竹似乎做了什么动作，范闲闷哼了一声。  
“看着我。”五竹道，燕小乙听到范闲挣扎了一下，“你选他就是为了这个？你心不在焉，这样进城市，很危险。”  
范闲的声音大了点，但因为忌惮燕小乙，很快被他压了下去：“我知道！叔！我知道.....你放开我......燕小乙......”  
“他听不见。”  
湿淋淋的吮吸和急促的喘息声突然传进燕小乙的耳朵里，燕小乙像是骤然被谁迎面打了拳，冷气熏着他的脸，但浓重的红色还是在他的脸上和耳朵上蔓延开来。  
他从没想过，范闲和五竹会是这种关系。

接吻声断断续续地响，他只能忍受着，脑海中却不由自主地浮现出范闲的脸。  
那张脸毫无疑问是稚嫩的，不沾一丝情欲，处于少年和青年之间，他周身的气质就像刚刚破了壳的，羽毛还湿漉漉的小鸟。  
可是他现在在干什么？  
和带着他长大的叔叔、一个机器人——接吻。  
这种不伦的、甚至打破了任何社会伦理道德的，恶心的关系。

树林后，窸窸窣窣的接吻声渐停，接着是皮带扣解开的声音，范闲的声音更轻了，他喘着气，却又像是喘不上气似的：“去车里.......”  
“车里太小了，你会疼。”  
“这里也......啊.....”  
燕小乙的手紧紧攥着身上的薄毯，他听着范闲被进入时发出的一声压得死死的呻吟，还有那些动作、肢体、汗水，他的白色皮肤，带着狡黠笑意的眼睛，清澈的瞳孔，还有唇珠，圆润柔软得不像话。  
燕小乙胡思乱想着，咬着牙，暗骂了一声“操。”  
范闲的身体很热，燕小乙知道，可是五竹是机器人，他的掌心已经冷成了那个样子，更何况其他部位，范闲吃得消么？  
他不知道。  
寂静的夜里，范闲那种被弄惨了的、软绵绵，湿淋淋的声音一点一点钻进他的耳朵里，勾着他的魂魄，搅弄着他的五脏肺腑，燕小乙闭紧了双眼。  
他的心烧起来了。


End file.
